


More than I expected

by Aishaathebrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ErenxReader, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Smut, aotfanfic, attack on titan - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishaathebrat/pseuds/Aishaathebrat
Summary: Just an ErenxReader fanfic.All characters belong to Isayama Hajime.





	More than I expected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fanfic ever. I’ve always loved reading and had an interesse for writing but I stopped a few years ago, lately I started reading again and it made me realize how much I actually liked it. It reminded me how much I wanted to write stories myself so I thought writing a fanfic would be a good way to try to develop my writing skills.  
> I’m not used to writing stories, I’ve always had good grades in english but most often we’ve been writing analysis, poems or argumentative essays so this is pretty new to me. I want to better my writing and thought that writing this would be a good start, if there is something or several things you think I could do better with the story, the plot or my grammar/writing etc just comment or dm me, I’m always open for criticism.

After a 3 hour long drive the car finally took a stop, you turned your face from the window and took your air pods out. You had been listening to music the whole ride and had a slight headache.  
“Is this the house? its so big!” Udo gasped, pressing himself up the window on your side.  
“Udo get off me” you said slightly irritated while shoving him off you.  
“But y/n look!” udo eagerly pointed at the house.

You opened the car door and stepped out on the street. The sun was on it way down and casted an orange colour over the sky, you squinted your eyes while taking a look at the house in front of you. It was white and had a black rooftop, from what you could see it had to have at least 2 floors and several balconies. Before entering the front yard you were met with shrubs growing around the whole lawn, you hadn’t eve seen the backyard or how I looked inside but was already impressed. 

“Wow” the word left your lips while you starred at the house.  
“I told you so” Udo answered with a teasing smile.  
You looked down at your little brother grinning and slapped him on the head.  
“Boy don’t get too confident”  
“Aaow” Udo let out a dramatic whine and rubbed his head. You were going to slap him again but were disrupted by the chauffer.  
“Miss, do you want me to help you with your bags?” you turned around, he was taking the bags out if the baggage and shut the door.  
“No, its okay, you’ve done enough, thank you for driving us such a long distance.” You answered.

You had been sitting in the car for almost 3 hours and it was already 7 pm. You and your brother were moving back to your hometown Eldia after 4 years of living in a totally different city. Your parents had decided to move due to your dad’s firm moving places but also because your parents wanted something new.  
After having you and living in Eldia for 13 years they decided to move to Marley, a city much bigger this town. Although that was the truth, it wasn’t the whole truth. 

You usually left out the part about the long arguments causing screaming and fighting had caught the attention of the neighbors and your demeanour in school had made the teachers suspicious. People around you started questioning your life at home and it led your family to the decision of moving away. As usual your parents wanted to pretend like everything was perfect and ignored all the problems that should’ve been solved because they knew they were a part of it but refused to admit it.  
Your childhood wasn’t a nightmare, but it hadn’t been grate either, as a kid you understood that things your parents did and used to raise you weren’t right. You had a mind of your own and understood that you weren’t suppose to be treated the way you were but at the end of the day you were just a kid and the power adults held over you both physically and mentally were far more than you intelligence at that time.  
You didn’t even realize how harmful their parenting skills and behaviour were until recently. You started questioning their actions around the age of 13 and from the age of 14 you knew what they were doing was wrong, but it wasn’t until much later you learned about the different toxic traits that lead them to gaslight, victimize themselves, guilt trip and manipulate you. It wasn’t until now you actually came about the fact that you had been emotionally abused. 

As always your mom and dad thought they could make up this “new start” and turn their head away from the actual responsibilities that had to be taken for the environment at home to become better. They had always done that, force this image of perfection for people to see, the reputation was more important than what was actually going on in the family. They acted as if other people’s beliefs an opinion on the family would automatically mean that the reality of it would turn out the same way.  
That’s why your mom always told as a child to not let anybody know what was really going on at home, and why dad always had to state how you were“ a good daughter from a good family”.

After so many years of holding all you emotions inside and live for the sake of their lies you were pushed to a point where you didn’t have the energy to care anymore. This caused the fights at home to occur much more often and it became very clear that your home was neither comfortable or safe. You had planned to just tolerate it all until you turned 18 but you couldn’t let your little brother go through the same shit. He was 13 and had already witnessed everything at home but you still wanted turn his future around and make his teenage years brighter than yours.

That’s what motivated you to leave your family with your brother. As a result of all that you two were now standing in front of the house you were going to live in with your foster mom. You had met her a few times back in Marley, where she also used to live but she moved before everything was set, that’s why you returned to this town with your brother. It was a few months ago you had talked to her face to face but you remember her being a very calm and soft person, you just hoped it wasn’t some kind of façade she had for everybody to think good of her.

You turned back to the car to take out your things, you both had your own sports bags with you, the rest of your things had already been taken care of and were transported to the house a week before you two arrived, you paid the chauffeur and thanked him once again before taking udos hand in yours and started to walk up to the front door.

“I’m not a kid, you don’t need to hold my hand” he said starring up at you.  
“I know, but still” you said back. You may have held his hand for him to feel safe, but you would lie if you’d say that it wasn’t because of your own nervousness as well.  
“Be on your best behaviour Udo” you sad looking down at him.  
He gave you an upset look “I’m not the one to worry about, you just hit me on the head”

You let out a scoff and continued walking up the house until you were standing right in front of the door and rang the doorbell. At first there was no signs of someone coming to open the door, it was very quiet, and you couldn’t see anyone through the windows even though there was a lot of them. Just when you were going to ring the bell again you started hearing small footsteps closing in the door and then it was opened. 

The woman standing in front of you was very young but looked very tired. She had messy black hair and it looked like she was doing her best to keep her dark eyes open. A smile spread across her face when she saw us, and she immediately looked a little less tired.

“Hi guys, its so nice to finally see you again. She moved to the side and opened the door for us to enter. “what are you guys waiting for, come in. I’m so sorry I fell asleep and forgot to put on the alarm clock” she said.  
“Oh, its okay, we didn’t wait for long anyways” you quickly explained. The short woman chuckled. 

Udo had no problem introducing himself, he had always had it easier to talk to knew people in comparison to you, but you really felt relaxed in the presences of her even though you weren’t close.  
“Now most people call me a foster mom but you don’t have to its not necessary, you can just call me Pieck or whatever makes you comfortable”  
I let out sigh, she really had a calming effect on me.  
“Let me show you to you room, as you may have noticed it’s a pretty big house, so you have a few to chose between but they are all in the same corridor” her voice echoed. She led us to the staircase near the hall you had been standing in and walked up with our bags on each of her shoulders. 

The design of the second floor was unusual but looked very good. The staircase was at the center of a square shaped room, there were several doors and hallways that lead to other rooms or open places and just as downstairs it had a very modern look to it with mostly white walls. 

Before choosing a bedroom Pieck showed you guys around the house to make sure you would know where everything was and that you would have a good look on all the bedrooms so you could choose the one you wanted the most. You knew exactly which room you wanted a soon as you saw it, it was a medium sized room with a king-sized bed in the middle of the wall on the right side from where you were standing in the doorway. It had a bedside table on each of its sides, right beside the entrance there was a big bookshelf filled with books and on the right side the wall in front of the bed there was a shiny, white built-in closet. 

A bit to the left of the closet there was a small door that led to a bathroom, not only did you have your own bathroom but it had a nice bathtub and a shower right beside it to. The wall on the right side of the bed, the one you were facing from the door way was totally made out of glass and not only that, you could slide it open to step outside on a balcony.  
The balcony was square formed but not so small and made of a thick layer of some kind of white smooth stone. The only thing about it that worried you was the fact that the balcony and window faced a room in the house right beside Piecks.  
It had a glass door and balcony just like yours and without curtains you’d be able to see everything that the person in the other room was doing. You were slightly worried tat you’d forget and walk in front of the window naked but you didn’t let it get to you, what happen happens. Pieck let out a soft laugh when she saw your reaction.

“Don’t worry, I have some curtains you can set up, just tell me what color you want and ill get them. You don’t wat to do the same mistake as me and walk around without clothes and letting all the neighbours see you” You couldn’t help but to laugh.  
“Did that really happen”?  
“It happened a few times back in Marley but I learned my lesson and I’m not abut to do it again now with my new neighbors and all” she threw self on the bed and staired up at he roof.  
“The family living next doors have two kids your age, maybe you’ll get to know them” Pieck said.  
You couldn’t sop smiling she really seemed like such a nice and relaxed person. 

You were now walking up to the bookshelf and going through the books, there was a few of them you knew about and others you’d already read which made the whole thing even better. It seemed like the books were of your taste. You saw several of Khaled Husseinis books, you had read them a few years back and he was definitely one of your favorite authors. You stopped and stared at one of the books that had caught your eyes, you took it out and skimmed a little through the pages, it was One thousand and One night. You remember reading a few of its chapters in 7th grade but you never finished it. Maybe know was he time.  
You kept going through the shelves and couldn’t help but notice one half of the whole bookshelf was standing out more than the other, almost like how slide doors are set up.  
While you had been so caught up reading through the titles of the books Pieck had sat up and watched you, she walked up to you and put her hands on your shoulders, peeking at what you were reading. 

“I se you are interested in reading” she said with a soft voice. Usually you didn’t like random people touching you but her hands on your shoulders didn’t make you uncomfortable in any way.  
“Yeah, I’ve always loved reading, I started at like 7 but I stopped a few years ago, life kind of got in the way you know” I sat the book back in the shelf.  
“Well maybe now is the time to start doing it again, this will probably be of big help” at first you didn’t really understand what she as trying to say, you watched her step in front of the shelf, the part that was standing further away from the wall. 

Before you could say anything she slid it to the side just like the windows in your room. Your eyes widened at the sight of what you saw, there was a whole room behind the shelf, that’s why half of it had been closer to the wall, so you would be able to push open the other one to the side. Pieck looked back with a smirk on her face, she reached to the side to turn on the lamp. 

The room was small and had a very classic and cozy style to it in comparison to the rest of the house. The walls were made of a light brown wood, fortunately not the kind that looked like spiders would live in every corner of it but a fresh and smooth kind of wood with no kind of cracks.  
On the left corner of the room a desk was placed faced toward the wall in front of you, with a matching chair.  
They had a slightly darker shade than the walls and a little shelf of the same dark brown was set on the wall right behind the desk with all kinds of equipment and material you’d need for writing, drawing or studying. On the right side of the room there was a dark red couch made of satin and it was faced toward a fireplace on the wall to the right. The amazement on your face was showing and had Pieck giggling a bit. 

“Its pretty isn’t it?” she asked.  
“Yes, and its so cozy” you said in an enthusiastic voice. It may have been childish, but you really like the idea of having a small hidden room like this, it would definitely make studying a lot easier you thought.

“I had some people fix it before moving in, I wanted a little room for myself you know. You can do whatever in here, as you can see, I used to read and draw in her. Sometimes I slept on the couch in front of the fireplace, you should try it sometime, its very comfortable and you’ll not be cold, I can promise you that.” she said with a chuckle.  
“Wait, if I’m taking this room where are you going to work? I don’t want to mess it up for you” you said in a slightly worried voice.  
“Oh y/n don’t worry about that, I already knew you were coming and had another room like this prepared for me” Pieck reassured.

You stepped out of the room and slid the bookshelf back in its place.  
“That was that, you guys are probably hungry so I’ll go order some food” she said while leaving.  
“Your brother said he wanted pizza, is that okay with you?” you nodded and watched her leave. 

Before eating you wanted to take a shower, you already had all of the necessary products prepared and Pieck had made sure to leave a clean towel in the bathroom. You decided to take a bath another time and instead stepped into the shower. You usually shower for over 30 minutes especially on your wash days when you need to wash your hair but this time you tried to do it as quickly as possible. You didn’t want to be rude and let Udo and Pieck starve waiting for you to finish. 

25 minutes later you stepped out and dried yourself with he towel. You moisturized your body with some baby oil and body lotion, and put you night cream on your face. For your hair you used some leave in conditioner, no frizz mouse and curling gel, you didn’t want to wake up with your curls all frizzy an loose. You put on grey sweatpants and a white, loose, long sleeved shirt, you didn’t care to put on bra you were going to bed anyways.

You could already smell the food while walking down the stairs, you hadn’t realized how hungry you actually were until now.  
“Come on y/n I want to eat” Udo shouted.  
“I’m so sorry I tried to shower as quick as possible” you said giving Pieck an apologetic look.  
“Its okay, I figured it would take you some time so I waited a while until I ordered”

The dinner went better than expected, Pieck really made you feel at ease. You already felt comfortable in her presence and making conversation wasn’t hard at all, especially with her personality and Udo being more of an extrovert than you.  
After finishing the food you and your brother helped her with the dishes, it was now 9pm and you just wanted to go to bed. Before going to your own bedroom you waked into Udos, you were glad his bedroom happed to be in the same hallway as yours. You hugged him goodnight and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He tried to push you away, but you didn’t let him.

“So you think your getting to old for my goodnight kisses huh?”  
“I’m 13, not a kid scared of the dark.” He said with a frown.  
You couldn’t help but smile, you guys were always on each other throat but at the end of the day you were extremely close and shared a special bond.  
“Stop pretending as if you aren’t, I know damn well you like my goodnight kisses just as much as me” you confidently stated. Udo smiled and turned his head the other way.  
“Whatever goodnight” he said. Y

You headed back to your room and went to the bathroom to brush your teeth and then crawled into bed. You could smelt he detergent of the newly washed sheets. You didn’t want to immediately go to sleep so you checked your phone t and messaged Sasha, your best friend. You guys had known each other since you were 7 and grew up together and had been in the same class in middle school until you moved away. The two of you hadn’t talked much but you both knew it wasn’t needed and that the relationship would always be the same no matter how far apart you were. 

With everything that had happened you hadn’t told Sasha that you were moving back to town, mostly because you were caught up in the whole family drama. You always planned to tell her but there was always something that came up. Now that had all lead you to tell her over a damn text message which was what you had been trying to avoid from the start. You wanted to face time her with no kind of distractions so you would have time to talk about it or at least do it over a call.  
You set the alarm for tomorrow and went to take out a book out the shelf, Pieck was right, now was the time to start reading. I took out a book that had caught my attention when I first looked threw the shelf, In 27 Days. You’d heard about the book but never took the time to read it, you laid back in bed and started reading and it drew your attention the more you read. You were so concentrated in reading you didn’t notice Pieck at the door until she nocked on the wall. 

“I just wanted to come by and make sure everything is okay” she had big glass of water in her hand and put on the bedside table.  
“I also brought some water in case you woke up thirsty”  
“Oh, thank you so much” her warm personality was something you really appreciated, and you didn’t want it to go unnoticed.  
“Uhm, I also wanted to thank you for everything else. I know a lot of foster parents wants small kids and..” you were quickly cut of by Pieck.  
“y/n we may have met only a few times and known each other for some months by talking but I wouldn’t choose to have someone else than you and your brother here. I know about everything you’ve been through and I want to make sure that this place will be enough for you to some day feel safe and comfortable.” She said calmly taking your hand in hers.

You had a hard time expressing emotions verbally, but you tried your best explaining to her how thankful you were and how good shed already made you feel. 

“Don’t put to much energy into it, one day when you feel like we’ve become close and you can trust me we can have a long conversation about these things, right now I don’t want to pressure you. Take your time” she said. You answered with genuine smile. 

You guys talked for a bit about unpacking and the school you were going to. Before leaving Pieck reminded you of where her bedroom was so you knew where to go if something would come up and you’d need her help in the middle of the night. She hugged you goodnight and left.  
You laid on your side and pulled the covers over your head, and for the first time in weeks you were able to go to sleep without any worries.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter, it’s a little of an introduction of y/n and her past. I wanted to make it known for a better understanding of what kind of person y/n is and it’s also necessary for a deeper understanding to the character and her relationship with others. I actually planned to have a lot more included in the first chapter but to my surprise this ended up being over 4000 words. It would be to much including everything, so I’ll just add all that into the other chapters.  
> I want to let you guys know that I’m planning on making this as much of a slow burn as I can and I want to make things realistic, not only the romance between the reader and Eren but also her friendships and other side characters involved in this fanfic. If you want a more get to the point fanfic with only smut this is probably not the one for you.  
> What do you guys think about this chapter and what are your opinions on my writing, you can always leave a comment at the end of the chapters letting me know about your thoughts on it and how I can better my writing😊


End file.
